


Kindred Spirits

by joonfired



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Jelsa - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brendan absolutely SLAYED Into The Unknown, Childhood Friends, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frozen 2 awoke my Jelsa heart, Ice Powers, Immortality, Jelsa - Freeform, Kid Elsa (Disney), Movie: Frozen (2013), Movie: Frozen 2 (2019), Non-Graphic Smut, POV Elsa (Disney), POV Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Post-Frozen (2013), Pre-Frozen (2013), Protective Elsa (Disney), Protective Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Slow Burn, Winter Spirits, i think so, the ending of Frozen 2 was literally the perfect set up for my Jelsa desires okay, was that movie literally written for fic writers?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonfired/pseuds/joonfired
Summary: Magic has always drawn them together.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa & Olaf (Disney), Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa & Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa & Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Kristoff & Sven (Disney: Frozen)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 128





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> k so some of the first chapters are revised one-shots I wrote & posted to Wattpad after the first Frozen movie and have now adapted to fit into my new fic ideas after Frozen 2. It's gonna get a bit smutty near the end, but not super graphic or dirty . . . so enjoy!!
> 
> (I'll put warnings before the sexy time chapter/s)

She first saw the boy in the midst of a midnight snowstorm.

The storm existed because of her fear. No one admitted it, but winters became harder when Elsa was afraid. And tonight she was terrified, the magic inside her bursting out no matter how much she tried to control it.

Elsa lay curled in her bed, covers clutched tight in gloved hands up to her chin as if she could somehow warm herself and melt her power. Snowflakes hung suspended in her room like ornaments on invisible strings and frost crackled up the walls in swirling, icy patterns.

Every season she felt her power growing stronger. What if tonight was the time she lost all control? 

Outside her window the wind moaned ominously, echoing the darkness of her thoughts. She shivered, the sound of frost coating her windows timed with her shudders. She clenched her hands shut, but the frost did not answer her call. It kept expanding, stretching onto the wooden window frame.

The outline of a hand ghosted across the frosted glass.

Elsa gasped and squeezed her eyes shut. 

_ It’s not real, _ she commanded herself to believe.  _ It’s just your imagination. _

But when she opened her eyes again, there was now a crouched shape outside her window. It pressed hands against the glass and the window rattled, the figure clearly trying to get inside.

And then the latches popped up with a sharp sound, small icicles jutting from the locks. The window swung open with the next gust of wind and the figure dropped quietly to the floor.

Elsa’s heart pounded desperately in her chest, this new terror helping her regain full control of her powers. She pulled her gloves off and flung her hands at the intruder, jagged ice forming around the mysterious figure.

The attack did not capture the figure, as it instead jumped up with agile avoidance. There was a sound of surprise, which gave the intruder some semblance of humanity to the frightened girl.

“Stay back!” Elsa cried, scrambling into a standing position. She wobbled on the mattress, hands held out defensively in front of her. “I don’t want to hurt you, but I can.”

“Hey, hey, hey,” a boy said, younger than Elsa thought the intruder to be but much older than she was. And then he gasped. “Wait . . .”

He moved slowly towards the end of her bed and soon Elsa could see blurry details about him in the dark of her room.

His hair was white, whiter than hers, and glinted like moonlit snow. Frost laced the shoulders of his blue jacket and swirled on the curved wooden staff he held in one hand. And when he noticed her looking at him, he laughed.

“You . . . you can see me?” he asked in happy surprise.

“Yes . . .” Elsa was not scared very much anymore, but she still did not lower her hands.

The boy looked around the room, noting the frost and suspended snowflakes. He reached a hand up with a reaching gesture, pulling some of the snow towards him with the crackle of magic. The shape of a crescent moon danced over his knuckles before he flicked the snow to the ground a moment later.

“You have magic, too,” Elsa whispered.

“Yes,” he said, hopping up to sit cross-legged on the end of her bed.

She squeaked in surprise and lost her balance, but his hand shot out and curled around her wrist. His skin was cool and Elsa suddenly felt like she could tell this strange boy anything and he would understand. Because they were the same.

“You’re lonely, aren’t you?” he said.

“I have to be alone,” Elsa said. She pulled her hand away and searched for her fallen gloves, suddenly craving the thin barrier of control they gave her.

“Why?”

“Because I’m dangerous.”

He tilted his head at her. “But you’re just a little girl.”

Elsa did not reply until she had found her gloves and pulled them on, flexing her fingers until the fit was comfortable.

“I hurt my little sister,” she said. “I could hurt her again. And I could hurt other people. So I stay alone.”

“It’s hard being lonely, isn’t it?” the boy said. He sounded sad.

But then he jumped to his feet and twirled his staff. The snowflakes in the room spun towards him and then became the moving image of townsfolk. Children laughed as they walked hand in hand with their parents. Couples danced together on the edges, and the faint sound of happy conversation and laughter touched Elsa’s ears.

“Can you show me how to do that?” Elsa asked quietly.

His control over their winter magic was impressive and she wanted to be just like him. And he made it look . . . fun.

She hadn’t had fun since the accident.

“It’s a secret only friends know,” the boy said invitingly. Kindly. “Do you want to be my friend?”

“I think so,” she said. “I’m Elsa.”

“Elsa?” he said. “That’s a nice name.”

She smiled at him, the storm fading outside as her fear slunk back into the shadows and was forgotten in the presence of this wonderful, magical boy. Even if this was just a dream, Elsa thought it was the nicest dream and wanted to remember it forever. She wanted to believe she wasn’t alone.

“Well, it is very nice to meet you, Elsa,” the boy said. “My name is Jack Frost.”


	2. What The Wind Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting through Jack's eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short chapter, I know  
> and I'm sure this fic seems very innocent right now  
> but it's because Elsa meets him as a child  
> the fic will change to a slightly matured-up POV (shush it's a thing) next chapter

The moon had only spoken to Jack once. It had raised him, named him, and then sent him into the spinning arms of the wind who had a voice but no words.

The wind was his constant companion with helpful gusts always ready to take him wherever he wanted. Sometimes, the wind caught Jack up in unexpected fun, and they would bounce from cloud to cloud with its slithering happiness and his gleeful laughter.

One night in deep winter, he leapt off an old clock tower and into the breezy support of the wind.

“Take me somewhere new!” Jack whooped, arms wide and open to adventure.

He was not the spirit of winter, but he always felt more responsible to freeze doorways and ice paths in the frozen season. And all doors and paths were frosty in this place, and not for much longer —t he warmth of spring was in the air.

The wind answered Jack with a howl, spinning him up, up and away. He closed his eyes and let the wind carry him tumbling breathless through the wispy feather-touch of clouds and the crisp thin of mountain air. He smelled salt a few times, blinking down onto the skimming view of a vast, dark ocean.

And then the pace of the wind slowed, calming as it lowered him through heavier clouds. Snow drifted onto his lashes and a storm rumbled below.

“A storm?” Jack murmured, his toes curling as if he could keep himself from falling into the icy black blizzard.

A reassuring curl of warmth brushed around him as if to say,  _ Don’t worry. _

“All right,” he said with a nod of self-encouragement. “Let’s see why you brought me here.”

When he landed heavy against what seemed like a window, rain slicing and freezing instantly against him, Jack wasn’t the slightest bit sure why the wind had chosen a place like this. It was definitely new, but  _ why _ here?

Spun by the wind was one kind of fun. Being tossed nigh uncontrollably in a maelstrom of slashing ice and stinging snow was absolutely not Jack’s idea of fun.

He hunkered against the meager shelter of the window, eyes squinted against the unfriendly dark. He couldn’t feel his wind anymore, just the relentless force of the storm. And since he was by a window, where there was such a thing, there must be a room . . . right?

Jack popped the latches with icicles and the window immediately swung inwards. He was blown off-balance but landed lightly —

—and was suddenly surrounded by sharp, lunging ice.

He jumped up with a yelp of surprise. This wasn’t his powers turning on him! This was . . . something else.

“Stay back!” a small voice cried. “I don’t want to hurt you, but I can.”

Jack blinked, caught more off guard by being addressed than attacked. He stepped closer, now seeing a small girl standing precariously on a large bed. She held her hands out defensively towards him, but he didn’t really care.

What mattered the most was that this young girl was looking straight at him.  _ At him _ .

He laughed with happiness so big it almost hurt. She saw him!

And that’s when he knew why the wind had brought him here.


End file.
